Field
The present disclosure relates to an image projecting system, an information processing apparatus, and a method for image projecting.
Description of the Related Art
Digital signage is widely used. In digital signage; content, such as movies or images are distributed to an image projection apparatus, which projects the content on a large screen set outdoors, in a shop front, or in a public space. In the digital signage, content suitable for a particular time and place is projected in real time so that a high advertisement effect is expected.
On the other hand. In order to realize large-scale digital signage using the image projection apparatus described above, a flat surface of a certain size is required as a projection target. For this reason, there is a problem that the applicable place is limited. On the other hand, the scope of application can be expanded if digital signage can be realized by combining and using a plurality of faces included in a predetermined area, for example, a window glass (light transmitting face) of a building. For example, if it is applied to a high-rise building with many window glasses, it is possible to realize a larger digital signage area than before.
In the case of realizing digital signage by combining a plurality of windows, it is necessary to make an adjustment in each of the image projecting devices arranged corresponding to each window glass so that the projection movie or image is appropriately projected. Therefore, when the number of the image projection devices increases, there arises a problem that it takes time for an adjustment process. In particular, when the window glass onto which the images are to be projected is curved, adjustment processing for correcting the distortion at the time of projection becomes necessary, and further time is required.